Miss popular and Nerd boy
by R54life
Summary: So this is the different then most stories i'v seen Ally's popular and Austin's a nerd AKA nerd boy they hate each other but what happens when they have to preform a duet for music class will the hatred be the same or will they become friends? summary sucks i know :) !
1. Chapter 1

**Wassup guys this is the new story I'm starting sorry again for stopping the other one. Anyhow let's get on with the new story**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own A&A**

**Ally's POV:**

So my name is Ally Dawson, so in high school you have the popularity pyramid at the very bottom you have the nerds then comes the nobody's then there's the wanna bee's then at the very top the popular crowd which is where I'm at on this pyramid. Then at the very bottom is the worst of them all, nerd AKA Austin moon He is the biggest nerd of all and also happens to my enemy. But enough of him and back to me with my popular group I'm the main popular of course the there's my friend(s) Trish and Cassidy. Trish I have known since I was 3 we are best friends we know everything about one another, now Cassidy I met I 7th grade and all of us have been friends since then. Then there's Dallas, Luke and Toby which are the popular boys in school we are all friends

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXX XxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

(At school still ally's POV)

"Hey Alls" I hear my friend Trish say "Hey Trish, Hey Cass" I say "So what did you do this summer?" Cassidy Asked me " hmm let me think about spent the whole thing with you and Trish" I said sarcastically "no need to get snippy with me missy" Cassidy says I turn around and see Dallas walking over to the nerd " This can't be good" I say to myself " what was that" Trish asked "nothing" I say nervously "whatever lets go see what the boys are up to" she says all I do is point in the direction where I see Dallas walking up to nerd "Ooo drama" she says " yeah sure" I say then the bells rings so I say " let's go don't want to be late" "ok lets go get the boys" Cass says we walk over to the boys "Oh hey ally" Dallas says "Come on we don't want to be late for class" I say "Since when do you care about getting to class on time" he asks/ says " since right now so let's go" I say "fine" he says giving in. What most people don't know is I actually get good grades I'm one of the highest in the class. my first class is music which I have with none of my friends so we all part our ways and go to class "Hello everyone" my teacher says "hi" we all say in unison "so today class we will be singing a song Ally Dawson you're up first what song do you want to sing" she says "Um I knew you were trouble by Taylor swift" ok you may start" she says so I get up to the front of the class and that's when I see nerd boy I did not know he was in my music class but whatever so I start.

_**Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,**_

_**I was in your sights, you got me alone **_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me-e-e**_

_**I guess you didn't care and I guessed I liked that **_

_**When I fell hard you took a step back **_

_**Without me **_

_**Without me **_

_**Without me-e-e**_

_**And he's long gone When he's next to me **_

_**And I realized the blame is on me **_

'_**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now Flew me to places I've never been 'til put me down **_

_**oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places I've never been now I'm lying on the cold hard ground **_

_**Oh, oh **_

_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**Oh, oh **_

_**Trouble, Trouble, trouble **_

_**No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**_

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble!

Everyone started clapping besides nerd boy but didn't think he would I mean we are enemies obviously so I walk back to my seat which happens to be right next to nerd boys seat "ok that was great next up is Austin Moon what will you be singing for us" she asked/said "Trouble maker by Olly murs" he says " ok you may begin" she says I did not know he sung

_**You're a troublemaker  
You're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl**_

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand

Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker. yeah  
That's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
Cause I keep comin' back again for more

Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
that's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Maybe I'm insane  
Cause I keep doing the same damn thing  
Thinking one day we gon' change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!  
Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove girl  
I'm sick of the drama  
You're a troublemaker  
But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Wow I did not know he sung that good everyone's clapping "well that was wonderful" the teacher says " next week we will be doing duets and you and ally will be partners….

**So that was the first chapter the next chapter will be mostly Austin's point of view of things **

**Please, Please, Please review****!**

**Until next time…. **

'


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter 2 of miss popular and nerd boy hope you like it! Sorry for taking along time to update I've been really busy! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER:** I Do NOT own A&A

**Austin's POV:**

So my name is Austin Moon I'm a sophomore in high school if Miss popular AKA Ally Dawson what she thinks of high she would most likely go into talking about some stupid popularity pyramid. But is you ask me what high schools like I would say it's a living nightmare but at least I have my two best friends Dez and Elliot. Dez and I have been friends since kindergarten he has red hair he can be really weird sometimes but he's cool and Elliot and I became friends in 7th grade he has brown hair and brown eyes he cool so I have messy dirty blond hair and brown eyes I'm wearing grey t-shirt white jeans and black high tops

"Bye mom" I yell as I walk out the door grabbing an apple "bye" she yells back

As I'm walking on the side walk I see a very 2 familiar ginger and brown haired figures walking "What up" I shout they turn around "hey Austin" they both say I unison we walk to school talking about dumb guy stuff.

When we get to school they take off to do something then I see Dallas walking over " what do you want Dallas" I growl "nothing nerd" he smirked "whatever" I say then leave as his friends come over my first class is music I'm the first one here as usual "Hello everyone" my teacher says "hi" we all say in unison "so today class we will be singing a song Ally Dawson you're up first what song do you want to sing" she says "Um I knew you were trouble by Taylor swift" ok you may start" she says then she walks up to the front of the class I did not know she took music huh I think to myself

_**Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago,**_

_**I was in your sights, you got me alone **_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me**_

_**You found me-e-e**_

_**I guess you didn't care and I guessed I liked that **_

_**When I fell hard you took a step back **_

_**Without me **_

_**Without me **_

_**Without me-e-e**_

_**And he's long gone When he's next to me **_

_**And I realized the blame is on me **_

'_**Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now Flew me to places I've never been 'til put me down **_

_**oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in so shame on me now flew me to places I've never been now I'm lying on the cold hard ground **_

_**Oh, oh **_

_**Trouble, trouble, trouble**_

_**Oh, oh **_

_**Trouble, Trouble, trouble **_

_**No apologies  
He'll never see you cry  
Pretend he doesn't know  
That he's the reason why  
You're drowning, you're drowning, you're drowning**_

And I heard you moved on  
From whispers on the street  
A new notch in your belt  
Is all I'll ever be  
And now I see, now I see, now I see  
He was long gone  
When he met me  
And I realize the joke is on me

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

When your saddest fear comes creeping in  
That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything  
Yeah

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
So you put me down oh  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now  
Flew me to places I'd never been  
Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble  
Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble

I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble  
I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
Trouble, trouble, trouble

When she's done everyone but me is clapping I mean she's good better than I thought but who cares then she walks back to her seat which happens to be right next to mine then I turn back to the teacher "ok that was great next up is Austin Moon what will you be singing for us" she asked/said "Trouble maker by Olly murs" he says " ok you may begin" she says I did not know he sung

_**You're a troublemaker  
you're a troublemaker...  
You ain't nothing but a troublemaker girl**_

You had me hooked again from the minute you sat down  
The way you bite your lip  
Got my head spinnin' around  
After a drink or two  
I was putty in your hands  
I don't know if I have the strength to stand

Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker. yeah  
That's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker!

It's like you're always there in the corners of my mind  
I see a silhouette every time I close my eyes  
There must be poison in those finger tips of yours  
Cause I keep comin' back again for more

Oh oh oh...  
Trouble troublemaker, yeah  
that's your middlename  
Oh oh oh...  
I know you're no good but you're stuck in my brain  
And I wanna know

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Maybe I'm insane  
Cause I keep doing the same damn thing  
Thinking one day we gon' change  
But you know just how to work that back  
And make me forget my name  
What the hell you do I won't remember  
I'll be gone until November  
And you'll show up again next summer, yeah!  
Typical middle name is Prada  
Fit you like a glove girl  
I'm sick of the drama  
You're a troublemaker  
But damn girl it's like I love the trouble  
And I can't even explain why

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Why does it feel so good but hurt so bad  
Oh oh oh...  
My mind keeps saying  
Run as fast as you can  
Troublemaker  
I say I'm done but then you pull me back  
Oh oh oh...  
I swear you're giving me a heart attack  
Troublemaker

Yeah I know good right I smirk to myself everyone but miss popular but that's expected "well that was wonderful" the teacher says " next week we will be doing duets and you and ally will be partners….

**Well that was chapter two I hoped you liked it. **

**Please, Please, Please Review****!**

**Until next time…**

**~1D4eva**


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know 2 chapters in one day but I want to make it up to you so here it goes hope you like it!**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own A&A**

_Previously…_

"_Well that was wonderful" the teacher says "next week we will be doing duets and you and ally will be partners…._

**Ally's POV:**

"WHAT!" we both yell in unison "is there a problem with that" she asks " no problem when do we have to do the duet" I smirk then say sweetly " next week" she says " great we will be ready" I say then he gives me a death glare then the bell rings " ok class I will see you next week" she says I thought of some lyrics so I ran into the school's music room

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
and you need a rope that can pull you in  
someone will throw it_

"Are those the lyrics to the duet" I hear behind

"AHH oh it's you" I say "I was just wondering no need to be rude" he says "whatever" I say "bye" I hear him call out

I walk out to see my friends walking down to class " hey guys" I say walking up to them " hey alls" they say in unison "so how was music" Trish asks " it was ok I sang I knew you were trouble then nerd boy sang troublemaker then we got signed a stupid duet" I say " oh well when do you have to do it" Trish asks " next week and when I was in the music room he came into the room as I was singing them" I say " well that's just rude" she says " tell me about it" I say "well lets go get lunch" I say "so ally" Dallas says " yeah" I say "would you like to go on a date" he asks me I mean he's cute but I don't like him like that "no sorry I just don't like you like that" I say " ooo burn" Luke says all the rest of us laugh besides Dallas obviously "HaHa its not that funny" Dallas says

The rest of the day is boring so I going home "dad I'm home" I say " hey I have to leave for a week can Trish come over while I'm gone" He asks/says " um I'll have to ask can Cassidy come over to" I say/ask "sure why not" he says "well I'll be in my room" I say going to my room " ok I'm leaving in the morning" he says I decide to write in my book my mom gave me before she went to Africa

_Dear dairy,_

_So today I preformed a song In music class but I got assigned a duet with nerd boy and while I was writing in the schools music room he came in and scared me then during lunch Dallas asked me out but obviously I said no I think I still like Austin ever since me and him broke up I never really got over it but I know I'll move on someday and Dallas is a player so I'm obviously going to go out with some stupid player but whatever I write in you soon_

_Love,_

_Ally _

[**Ally **_Trish, _Cassidy]

**Hey guys I was wondering if ya'll would come over for a few days my dad has to leave for something**

_Sure I would love to _

Yeah I can do that

**Thanks guys it means a lot **

_So how is the song coming along?_

Yeah how is it and what's it called?

**I got most of it done and it's called you can come to me**

_Cool well g2g ttyl_

Bye gurll

**Bye guy's ttyl **

I plug in my head phones and play love story by Taylor swift and sing along

We were both young  
When I first saw you  
I closed my eyes  
And the flash back starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

I see the lights  
See the party the ball gowns  
I see you make your way  
Through the crowd  
And say Hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo  
You were throwing pebbles  
'Till my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Beggin' you Please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

So I sneak out  
To the garden to see you  
We keep quiet  
Cause were dead if they new  
So close your eyes  
Just keep this down for a little while

Cause you were Romeo  
I was a Scarlett Letter  
And my daddy said Stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
And I was beggin' you Please don't go

And I said

Romeo take me  
Somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting  
All that's left to do is run  
You be the Prince  
And I'll be the Princes  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

Romeo save me  
They're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult  
But it's real  
Don't be afraid  
We'll make it out of this mess  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

I got tired of waiting  
Wounderin' if you were ever comin' around  
My faith in you was fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town

And I said

Romeo save me  
I've been feelin' so alone  
I keep waiting for you  
But you never come  
Is this in my head?  
I don't know what to think  
He kneels to the ground  
And pulls out a ring

And says

Marry me Juliet  
You never have to be alone  
I love you  
And that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad  
Go pick out a white dress  
It's a Love Story  
Baby just say Yes

Cause we were both young  
When I first saw you

Then I go to bed

**Austin's POV:**

"WHAT!" we both yell in unison "is there a problem with that" she asks " no problem when do we have to do the duet" she smirks then says sweetly " next week" she says " great we will be ready" she says then I gives her a death glare then the bell rings " ok class I will see you next week" she says she must of thought of some lyrics because she ran into the music room I followed her in there I heard her sing

_When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
and you need a rope that can pull you in  
someone will throw it_

"Are those the lyrics to the duet" I say

"AHH oh it's you" she says i must of scared her "I was just wondering no need to be rude" I says "whatever" she says "bye" I call out and walk over to Dez and Elliot "sup guys" I say to them "hey Austin" they say in unison " so how was music class" Elliot asks " well I sang trouble maker then we have to perform a duet next week" I say " who's we" Dez asks " miss popular well let's get to lunch" I say I hear Dallas say "so ally" " yeah" She says "would you like to go on a date" he asks her "no sorry I just don't like you like that" I hear her say " ooo burn" Luke says all the rest of us laugh besides Dallas obviously "HaHa it's not that funny" Dallas says I chuckle to my self

Well I'm at my house now " hey mom I'm home" I yell "ok I'll be in the laundry room "she yells back "ok I'm going to my room" I yell

I'm siting on my bed singing

Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this in mind, it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots, with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it al makes sense to me

I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But i'll love them endlessly

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if I do, it's you, oh it's you  
They add up to, i'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You can't go to bed without a cup of tea  
And maybe that's the reason you talk in your sleep  
And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep  
Though it makes no sense to me  
I know you've never love the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weight  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you  
They add up to, i'm in love with you  
And all these little things

You'll never love yourself half as much as I love you'll never treat yourself right darlin'  
But I want you to  
If I let you know i'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you, og

I've just let these little things out of my mouth  
Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you  
They add up to, and i'm in love with you  
And all these little things

Then I go to bed

**Well that was chapter three I really hope you liked it!**

**Please, Please, Please Review!**

**Until next time….**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note I wanted to thank some people for their reviews **

_Raurauslly_**: I think that is really funny and thanks for reviewing **

_ 12345_**: I never thought of using Elliot so think you for that I and I hope you like that I took your suggestion**

**Until next time…**

**~1D4eva **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wassup guys, First I would like to thank all who reviewed so thanks, Second I kind of want a new girl to come in and try to bring down ally's popularity so I would like you to leave a review about what you she should look like also hobbies if she can sing or not stuff like that anyway on to the story**

**Ally's POV:**

Well today was the day we have to sing the duet, I'm wearing a turquoise peplum top with a pair of peach colored skinny jeans with white strappy sandals my hair is curled like usual with natural makeup on I walk down stairs only to find my dad gone I wish he was here more but whatever I just grab an apple off of the counter and leave I walk to school and see my friends sitting at the table chit chatting about something stupid that I really don't care about.

"Hey guys" I say "Hey Alls" they all say a once weird but ok "so today is the day are you ready for the duet" Cass asked "yeah why wouldn't I be" I say in a 'duh' tone "well you know" she says "No I actually I don't and I would like to know what you meant by that" I snap " You ever since you started high school you kind of hated Austin and now your perfectly fine with doing a duet with him you don't seem like yourself" Cass snaps back "whatever I'm going to class bye" I say then leave

**Austin's POV:**

Well today is the day I have to sing the duet with miss popular so for this horrible day I'm wearing a bright green tee shirt with grey jeans and bright green high tops might as have a happy color on or a bad day I walk down stairs to find a note that had something to do with my parents leaving for two weeks so that means two weeks on my own, great [note the sarcasm] I grab a apple and leave I walk pretty fast to school to find Dez and Elliot sitting at a table talking

"Hey guys" I say they stop talking "sup bro" Elliot says "hey man" Dez says "so today is the day are you ready for the duet" Dez asked "yeah why wouldn't I be" I say "well you know" he says "No I actually I don't and I would like to know what you meant by that" I snap " You ever since you started high school you kind of hated Ally and now your perfectly fine with doing a duet with her you don't seem like yourself" Dez says back "whatever I'm going to class bye" I say then leave

"Hello class well today we are doing duets Austin and ally you're up first" she say then we both get up to the front of the class "So what will you two be singing today" she asks "Um I actually wrote the song it's called you can come to me" ally says "ok well get started" she says then sits at her desk

[Ally,** Austin, **Both**]**

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

**And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it**

And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me

You can come to me,  
Yeah

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= when we ended the whole room was clapping along with the teachers I mean I have to admit it we did sound good together "Wow your two voices sounded perfect together would either of you like to sing a song kind of as an encore" she asks/says "No" we both say in unison "well take your seats then" she says then the rest of the people preformed then the bell rang and everyone left but I went to the school music room and went to the piano to play a song that I just have to get out of me.

_Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh_

Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never, never get to clean up the mess I made  
And it haunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like uh, uh, uh, uh

Too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.

Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong  
Oh, I know I'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours when he has the chance  
Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!  
Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!

The only thing wrong with it is that I don't have a problem with my ego, my pride , or my selfish ways I'm actually the opposite of all those things I turn to leave but I get stopped by the sound of yelling in the other part of the room so I sneak and see ally with Dallas

"what do you want dallas" she says " please go out with me Cassidy won't and Trish won't you're my last chance of being with a popular please" he begs and I chuckle a little bit "Dallas you are my friend and that is all we are ever going to be sorry and what's so wrong with a regular person we were all one a some point at time" she says " because it's embarrassing to be with a regular person and it would bring down my popularity" he says "Well that sounds like a you problem so bye" she says then they both leave

The rest of the day goes by pretty fast I just go home and text dez

[Austin, **Dez**]

Hey man, want to come over and play some video games

**Sure but have you seen Betty**

Who's betty?

**One of my ginger bread men duh**

No I have not seen Betty see you later

**See Ya **

I wait he gets we play some video games for a little while then he goes home and I go to bed

**Ally's POV:**

You can come to me,  
Yeah

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-===-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-= when we ended the whole room was clapping along with the teachers I mean I have to admit it we did sound good together "Wow your two voices sounded perfect together would either of you like to sing a song kind of as an encore" she asks/says "No" we both say in unison "well take your seats then" she says then the rest of the people preformed then the bell rang and everyone left I was walking to my next class until Dallas pulled me I to the music room

"what do you want dallas" she says " please go out with me Cassidy won't and Trish won't you're my last chance of being with a popular please" he begs and I chuckle a little bit "Dallas you are my friend and that is all we are ever going to be sorry and what's so wrong with a regular person we were all one a some point at time" she says " because it's embarrassing to be with a regular person and it would bring down my popularity" he says "Well that sounds like a you problem so bye" she says then they both leave

"what do you want Dallas" I says " please go out with me Cassidy won't and Trish won't you're my last chance of being with a popular please" he begs "Dallas you are my friend and that is all we are ever going to be sorry and what's so wrong with a regular person we were all one a some point at time" I says " because it's embarrassing to be with a regular person and it would bring down my popularity" he says "Well that sounds like a you problem so bye" I says then we both leave the rest of the day goes by pretty fast I go home and text Trish.

[Ally, **Trish]**

Did Dallas ever beg for you to go out with him?

**Yes and it was so annoying it took two weeks for him to finally shut up why **

Well he has been doing it to me for the last week he says I'm his last chance to with a popular and I am never going to say yes he just needs to leave me alone

**Well be prepared for another week at the least**

Uggg

**I know just deal with it**

Fine I g2g

**Kk bye**

**Well that was it I hoped you liked it and please review to tell me what the new girl should be like **

**Until next time…**

**~1D4eva bye**

\


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back with another chapter since nobody really said what the new girl should be like I have decided to make her look like Julianne Hough in the newer footloose movie, so yea. Ok on with the story…**

**Ally's POV:**

Well today is Saturday thank goodness. There is dance is in three weeks even though I can't dance at all Trish wanted me to come so me and her are going dress shopping today so I go downstairs to make pancakes but once I get down there my dad is making some so I go to get some.

"Don't touch the pancakes" my dad says "why not" I whine like a two year old "first stop whining second you are going to bring these to the moon's" my dad says "Why do I have to bring some to the moons" I say "because me and the moons have not been getting along and I want to fix whatever happened between us" he says "And you think pancakes will help whatever went wrong" I ask "Well I hope" he says "I'm going to get dressed" I say walking to my room.

I put on a mint and white striped peplum shirt and dark skinny jeans with my short brown cowboy boots, What I may live in Miami but I still can rock some boots. We used to live in Nashville with the moons and de la Rosa's but once we moved a few months later the moons and the de la Rosa's moved down here in the 7th grade where I met Cassidy so I do know how rock some boots. I walk back down stairs.

"Dad I'm leaving" I yell hoping to get out of taking the pancakes to the moon's "Oh no you're not bring these to the moons" he says holding the plate of pancakes in his hands "fine" I say

I walk down to the moon's house and ring the door bell I hear feet shuffling then the door open and Austin is standing there looking like he just woke up and knowing him he did.

"Hey" I say " hey, not trying to be rude but I wouldn't care if I was but what are you doing here" he says/asks " Um my dad made me bring these here" I say his eyes light up like a four year old in toy isle "Ok, thanks but you didn't have to" he says "Actually I did I tried to get out of it but it didn't work obviously" I say "well… Erm thanks I guess do you want to come in" he says/asks "No I have to go dress shopping with Trish but don't get me wrong I would rather eat pancakes then go get a dress for the dance but she won't let me back out, so yeah" I say "Ok well see you on Monday" he says "OK bye" I say I text Trish

[Ally, **Trish]**

Hey Trish I will just meet you at the mall I had t do something for my dad

**Ok, but you better not bail on me **

I won't see you there

**What did you have to do for your dad?**

Oh I just had to bring some pancakes to the moons

**WHAT! Why **

He said that he and the moons have not gotten along or something like that and he thought that pancakes would help

**Really he thought pancakes would help **

I guess, well I see u later

**Ok see Ya**

At the with Trish is the worst she makes you try on everything or at least it seems like it. "See any you like" she asks "Um a few" I say "we'll try them on" she says the first is a little below mid thigh length it is silver at the bottom the mint at the top with a silver belt I walk out and strike a pose "I like it but it just isn't great" she says "I know it is maybe to simple" I say "Go try on the next one" she says. So the next on is a knee length red dress (**A/N: Like the one in Campers and Complications)** I walk out "It's um" she says "I know" I say "go try on the next one" she says. The next one is a knee length yellow dress with little crystals covering the top of it then a train like thing that goes around the waist then stops at my hips I walk out "Um…Um" she says with no words to describe it "That good huh" I say smirking "You know it" she says "well I'm going to go pay for this" I say " Oh no you don't my mom gave me her card so I'm paying or she is but whatever" she says I chuckle a little bit then she goes a and pays for our dress then we go and get some food at this new karaoke café "Ok would anybody like to come up here and sing some karaoke" the host says without thinking I go up to sing "What would you like to sing" the host asks "Um how bout want you back by Cher Lloyd" I say then the crowd stats cheering

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Now, I seen you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
[x2]

You got me, got me like this!

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back

"Thank you everybody" I yell then go back over to Trish "Ally that was awesome" she says "thanks I have to go my dad needs me" I say "bye" she says "bye" I say walking away

Once I get home I smell food cooking and that's odd because I always cook un less someone comes over "Hey dad" I say "Hey go set up the table the moon's are coming over" he say "WHAT!" I yell at the top of my lungs "Is there a problem" he asks "Um no" I say "Well then go set up the table" he says "Fine" I huff

**Austin's POV:**

I wake up to the doorbell ringing I walked down stairs and opened the door it's ally "Hey" she say " hey, not trying to be rude but I wouldn't care if I was but what are you doing here" I says/asks " Um my dad made me bring these here" she say my eyes light up like a four year old in toy isle "Ok, thanks but you didn't have to" I says "Actually I did I tried to get out of it but it didn't work obviously" she say "well… Erm thanks I guess do you want to come in" I says/asks "No I have to go dress shopping with Trish but don't get me wrong I would rather eat pancakes then go get a dress for the dance but she won't let me back out, so yeah" She says "Ok well see you on Monday" i says "OK bye" she says well that was weird but I don't care I went to the TV and put on the big bang theory **(A/N: My favorite TV show) **and eat my pancakes I get a call from my mom saying that we have to go to one of their friends houses for dinner so I have to go to the store and get some cheesecake so I do but I get bored and me and Dez go to this new karaoke café.

"hey man" I say to Dez "Sup bro" he says the host comes up "Ok would anybody like to come up here and sing some karaoke" the host says then I see a familiar brunette going up to sing "What would you like to sing" the host asks "Um how bout want you back by Cher Lloyd" Ally says then the crowd stats cheering

_Hey, boy you never had much game  
Thought I needed to upgrade  
So I went and walked away way way  
Now, I seen you've been hanging out  
With that other girl in town  
Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns_

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Please, this ain't even jealousy  
She ain't got a thing on me  
Tryin' to rock them ugly jeans jeans jeans  
You clearly didn't think this through  
If what I've been told is true  
You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
You got me, got me like this  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
And everywhere we went, come on!  
And now you're taking her to every restaurant  
You got me, got me like this

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine  
When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh  
Ohhh, and you might be with her  
But I still had you first uh oh uh oh

Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
And now you're doing them with her  
Remember all the things that you and I did first?  
[x2]

You got me, got me like this!

Boy you can say anything you wanna  
I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back  
I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'  
Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'  
I want you back  
I want you back  
Wa-want you, want you back

Ohhh, I want you back  
I want you back

"Thank you everybody" she yells I see her leave then I get bored and leave to when I get back home my mom is there

"Hey Mom I'm home" I yell then she appears from the kitchen "Hey get ready we are going to be leaving soon" she says "Where are we going" I ask "To the Dawson's" she says "WHAT!" I yell at the top of my lungs " Is there a problem" she asks "No, no problem" I say "Maybe I can hear that duet you and ally did for school" she says "Maybe" I huff

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx xxxXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxXX

**Well that's it the next chapter will go into the dinner more and maybe something you would not see coming happening** **(if that makes any sense) please review **

**Until Next Time…**

**~1D4eva **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Well I'm back I have been really, really lazy lately. But anyway I'm back to do a new chapter so yeah. So I will be introducing the new girl now remember she will look like Julianne Hough in the newer footloose move. On with the chapter…**

**Ally's POV**

I hear the door bell ring I go and open the door and I see Mike, Mimi and Austin. Mike and Mimi have a big smile on their faces while Austin looks like he wants to run."Well come in." I say with smile on my face "Well I've seen you've grown." Mimi says. "Yes I have." I say. "Well my dad is in the kitchen if ya'll would like to say hi." I continue, "Ok well we'll be in the kitchen." Mimi say then her and mike go to the kitchen. "Well I would just like to warn you that my mom might want us to perform the duet we sang." Austin says. "Ok that's fine with me thanks for warning me." I say. "No problem." He says. "Well… do you want to go watch some TV or to play the Xbox (1)?" I say "Sure, what games do you have?" he asks "I I have just dance (1), Sports and some others that we don't play much." I say "Um how bout just dance." He says "Sure let me put it in." I say "What Song?" He asks "You pick." I say "Ok Lets do Good Feeling by Flo Rida." He says "Cool." I say. We finish dancing to the song we hear clapping and we turn around to find our parents. "That was amazing." Mimi says. "Thanks." I say well diiner ready." My dad says. "Ok." I say

We walk into the kitchen and see that they set a chicken in the middle of the table with potatoes and carrots around it. We make it though dinner with small talk after we are all in the den talking about normal stuff like school or jobs.

"So ally would you mind singing the duet with Austin." Mimi asks me. "Sure that's fine with me." I say

[Ally, **Austin, **_both_]

When you're on your own  
Drowning alone  
And you need a rope that can pull you in  
Someone will throw it

**And when you're afraid  
That you're gonna break  
And you need a way to feel strong again  
Someone will know it  
**

_And even when it hurts the most  
Try to have a little hope  
'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't  
When you don't_

If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder  
If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile  
If you wanna fly, I will be your sky  
Anything you need that's what I'll be

If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder  
If you wanna run, I'll be your road  
If you want a friend, doesn't matter when  
Anything you need, that's what I'll be  
You can come to me  
  
You can come to me,  
Yeah

We finish the song looking into each other's eyes then we finish the night talking some more then they leave a we clean up

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

Monday morning

I wake up go take a shower then get dressed wearing white high wasted shorts with a peach shirt and brown wedges I go downstairs grab an apple leave then check the mail normally I would see if anything is for me if not just leave it in the mail box but today I saw a piece of mail that looked interesting I opened it I just looked through it but the thing that stood out the most is where it says '_I'm sorry to have to inform you through a letter but penny dawson was in her tent sleeping when a lion attacked her in her sleep she was pronounced dead at a nearby hospital' _I dropped my apple and ran to school I hear people calling after me but I just run to the doors and bump into someone

**[you know what I know it's short but I really don't feel like finishing I will finish it on Friday most likely I have ileap tests this week and I will be busy tomorrow so yeah bye**


	8. Chapter 8

So I'm back I know someone asked if the person ally bumped is kira and it is not. I know last chapter I said the new girl would be in the chapter but she wasn't but she will be in this chapter for sure. I also named her Lucy Davis she has brown hair with blond highlights, blue eyes. Which like I said before she looks like Julianne Hough in the newer footloose movie.

**Ally's POV**

_Previously… _

_I wake up go take a shower then get dressed wearing white high wasted shorts with a peach shirt and brown wedges I go downstairs grab an apple leave then check the mail normally I would see if anything is for me if not just leave it in the mail box but today I saw a piece of mail that looked interesting I opened it I just looked through it but the thing that stood out the most is where it says __**'I'm sorry to have to inform you through a letter but penny dawson was in her tent sleeping when a lion attacked her in her sleep she was pronounced dead at a nearby hospital' **__I dropped my apple and ran to school I hear people calling after me but I just run to the doors and bump into someone_

XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXX

"Sorry." I say thru my tears I look up and don't recognize the girl in front of me. "Who are you?" I ask. "I'm the new girl Lucy Davis." She says. "Oh and watch It." she continues. "Do you even know who I am?" I ask with some sassiness "Besides a little nobody crying, no I don't." She snaps back "Well I'll have you know I'm the most popular girl in school so you're the one who better watch it." I snap at her. "Not for long." She says then walks off. So I go to the schools music room and read it over again '_I'm sorry to have to inform you through a letter but penny dawson was in her tent sleeping when a lion attacked her in her sleep she was pronounced dead at a nearby hospital' _you think that they would at least call or something I hear the bell to start class but I don't go I just stay here and cry.

**Austin's POV**

I heard that there is some new girl here today and her name is Lucy Davis I have not seen her but I have not seen here today. I hear somebody crying I turn the corner and its ally and who I'm guessing is the new girl talking so I listen in "Sorry." ally says thru her tears she looks up and don't recognize the girl in front of her. "Who are you?" ally asks. "I'm the new girl Lucy Davis." She says. "Oh and watch It." she continues. "Do you even know who I am?" ally asks with some sassiness "Besides a little nobody crying, no I don't." She snaps back "Well I'll have you know I'm the most popular girl in school so you're the one who better watch it." ally snaps at her. "Not for long." She says then walks off. I see all walk off I try to follow her but then the bell rings and I know she never misses a class so I just go to class But when she does not come I ask Trish "Have you seen ally?"

"No and I'm starting to worry she has never missed class before."

"I know, I heard her talking the new girl today when she first walked into school but it looked like she was crying."

"I don't know why she would be crying she didn't tell me anything"

"Where have you looked?"

"Um…I've looked in the library and the girl's bathroom."

"Have you looked in the music room yet?"

"No, I'll go look."

"Wait I want to go look, can you stay here."

"I guess but if you do anything to her I'll go all de la rosa on you."

"I won't I promise." And with that I walk off to the music room when I get close to the door I hear quiet crying so I walk in slowly I see that ally is the person crying "What's wrong?" I ask she doesn't answer me just hands me a piece of paper it says '_I'm sorry to have to inform you through a letter but penny dawson was in her tent sleeping when a lion attacked her in her sleep she was pronounced dead at a nearby hospital' _Oh my goodness I can't believe that I just read it over and over again "Ally I'm so sorry."

"You think they would have the guts to call and tell us and not thru a letter."

"They were probably too busy, and how are you doing."

"I guess and I'm doing ok it's not like I saw her often she has been going on the research trips ever since I was five so I don't see her much so this really doesn't make much of an difference."

"I know you didn't see her much but I know you loved her a lot and I'm sure she missed you."

"I know but she didn't even call that much, Thanks Austin."

"She probably didn't have reception where she was and it's no problem I would do anything for you. Just because you stopped being y friend doesn't mean I stopped being yours."(1)

"Yeah probably, As weird as it may seem I didn't want to stop being your friend I always wanted to be your friend and I still do actually."

"Well if you want to be my friend I'll be yours."

"Really Austin that's sweet."

"We should probably get going Trish was looking for you"

"Wait I want to sing you a song I wrote."

"Okay I'll stay for that you know I remember when you had stage fright."

"Yeah I really glad I got over it because I was able to sing that duet with you. So here's the song."

I was riding shotgun  
with my hair undone  
in the front seat of his car  
He's got a one-hand feel  
on the steering wheel  
The other on my heart  
I look around, turn the radio down  
He says, "Baby is something wrong?"  
I say, "Nothing,  
I was just thinking  
how we don't have a song"  
And he says...

Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... for I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was walking up the front porch steps after everything that day  
Had gone all wrong  
and been trampled on  
And lost and thrown away  
Got to the hallway,  
well on my way  
to my lovin' bed  
I almost didn't notice  
all the roses  
And the note that said...

Our song is the slamming screen doors,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on your window  
When we're on the phone and you talk real slow  
'cause it's late and your mama don't know  
Our song is the way you laugh  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss her, and I should have"  
And when I got home ... for I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I've heard every album, listened to the radio  
Waited for something to come along  
That was as good as our song...

'Cause our song is the slamming screen door,  
Sneakin' out late, tapping on his window  
When we're on the phone and he talks real slow  
'cause it's late and his mama don't know  
Our song is the way he laughs  
The first date "Man, I didn't kiss him, and I should have."  
And when I got home ... for I said amen  
Asking God if he could play it again

I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song

"Ally, that was amazing."

"Thanks lets go I wouldn't want Trish to worry."

"Sure let's go."

That was a line from geek charming

That is all for now I know I said I might get it done on Friday sorry for that. I may be able to get one or two more chapters by Wednesday, but I most likely won't be getting anymore done for a long time because my grandma is coming into town and I have to go visit cousins and aunts and other relatives, but I will try to update soon. Please review.

Until next time…..

~1D4eva


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is just an author's note saying that I will not be uploading a chapter today but I wanted to get you guys' opinion on a new story theme. So basically it would be ally father has raised her all her life but her mom is a queen in Sviederbach (A made up country btw) which would make ally a princess but to ally all she has ever been told is her mother is dead. Then there's Austin who is prince in Sviederbach ally's mom sends him to find her and bring her back. So that was a short somewhat summary of the story review if you think it would be a good story plot. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy's I'm so sorry for not updating I thought I would be home last week but we went to Florida for another week so I thought I would let y'all know. I got to use a laptop but I will not be updating but when I do which should be in about a week or two it will be a really long chapter to make up for the wait. On another note before we went to visit family I started to write my new story A Royal Secret so when I update MPANB I will also be posting my new story so y'all should read it… **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys I'm back finally. So I promised you guys a chapter and that's what I'm going to do. One another note I just uploaded my new story A Royal Secret you should go and read it. I would just like to thank everyone one has reviewed. I also wanted two think lovemango123 for being supportive and reviewing the most. On with the chapter **

**Previously….**

**I was riding shotgun with my hair undone  
In the front seat of his car  
I grabbed a pen and an old napkin  
And I wrote down our song**

**"Ally, that was amazing."**

**"Thanks lets go I wouldn't want Trish to worry."**

**"Sure let's go."**

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

)))))))))))))))))))))))))

**Ally's POV**

That was so sweet of Austin he really knew what to say. We are walking out he was still holding my hand which I didn't mind but it is kind of weird. I really hope we can be good friends.

"There you are I have been looking everywhere." She says then looks at are hands which makes both of us blush

"We have been friends for so long yet you didn't think about looking in the music room." Dragging out music

"Whatever and did I miss something." She says then points at our hands which makes us blush even more

"No we are just friends."

"Then why are you holding hands?"

"Because I was comforting her." Austin says

"Well Austin I have to get to class I'll see you in a little bit."

I walk to my locker and I see Lucy Davis standing In front of it.

"What do you want?"

"Stay away from Austin."

"What!"

"You heard me stay away from him."

"Or what."

"You'll find out."

"You don't scare me I have gotten through a lot worse than snotty stuck up dog. So back off."

"Oh no you didn't."

"Oh Yes I did."

The next thing I know she runs and tackles me so we start to wrestle some then she tries to slap me but she to slow so I easily duck out off the way while she's confused I get a slap in. by this time there is already a crowd yelling fight. I would continue but I being pulled off by some masculine hands which I know are Austin's.

"Let go of me." I yell

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you fighting?"

"Because Lucy said to stay away from you then I told her that I could handle a lot worse than a snotty stuck up dog then she attacked me."

"That is not a good reason."

"Whatever I'm going to be late for class."

Then I walk to class I see Cass, Dallas, Luke, and Toby I know they are going to ask questions so I try to get to my seat as soon as possible I sit then the teacher comes in and starts.

**Austin's POV  
**As soon as I got done talking to ally we were walking out to go find trish we are walking hand in hand its kind of weird but I like it I walk over to trish.

"There you are I have been looking everywhere." Trish says then looks at are hands which makes both of us blush

"We have been friends for so long yet you didn't think about looking in the music room." Ally says Dragging out music

"Whatever and did I miss something." She says then points at our hands which makes us blush even more

"No we are just friends."

"Then why are you holding hands?"

"Because I was comforting her." I say

"Well Austin I have to get to class I'll see you in a little bit." Then she walks off I go t my locker then all of a sudden I hear fight so I go and see what is going on then I see ally so I grab her and go and set her down on a bench.

"Let go of me." she yells

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why were you fighting?"

"Because Lucy said to stay away from you then I told her that I could handle a lot worse than a snotty stuck up dog then she attacked me."

"That is not a good reason."

"Whatever I'm going to be late for class."

Then she walks off I head to class my teacher comes in and starts blabbing about something I already know so I just toon her out.

**Ally's POV**

After that class I run to the music room to get away from all of them and because I have a new song idea and I think I'm going to call it behind the music

No you don't stand a chance  
For a second in my world  
The same old song, it won't last long  
If you can't stand behind the music

All the fame, all the girls  
And all the money in this world  
They don't mean sh-t, better admit  
If you can't stand behind the music

So stand up  
Show 'em how we do it  
Won't back down until I see your, hands up  
Tell 'em what the truth is  
Stand behind the music

You gotta get behind  
Cross your heart, hope to die  
Splash a hype, dash a pretty that don't mean I'll buy  
Okay alright already, they getting money  
All the frauds, all the phonies, all the fakes, slow down  
It's a fast pace world, breathe  
Look my face in the mirror  
Say, "Who the heck am I?"  
Look me in the eye  
Is this conviction or addiction or a waste of time?  
Just name a genre  
Yeah I've tried it  
Been doin' this from 15 to life, yeah  
I need a break already  
I gotta find it  
And for the first time in my life, I'm doing my sh-t

I, I, I, I wanna stand up in this pop star frenzy  
Girls getting crazed, looking naked, looking gated  
Chew it up, make my teeth rot  
You think I'm talkin' to ya?  
I'm probably not, nah

No you don't stand a chance  
For a second in my world  
The same old song, it won't last long  
If you can't stand behind the music  
All the fame, all the girls  
And all the money in this world  
They don't mean sh-t, better admit  
If you can't stand behind the music

Rewind  
When I was a little younger  
Lookin' for a label and a little clean danger  
LA had a taste for a new adventure  
Open every 'do not enter'  
Yeah I was tryin' hard to be somebody  
Be the cool kid at the party  
Lookin' at me laddy daddy, hottie hottie, hot tamale  
Stranger sizing up my body  
Told me I could be somebody  
Wait, someone stopped me, went home and I called my mommy

I know, I'm not that girl  
I still wanna be the leader of a f-f-free world  
Yeah I'm a big dreamer  
I'm a believer  
Just try to tell me no, I'm a go full steam ahead  
No, can't slow me down  
I built this house from the inside out  
Block by block from the bottom to the top  
I know just who I am  
And I know just who I'm not

No you don't stand a chance  
For a second in my world  
The same old song, it won't last long  
If you can't stand behind the music  
All the fame, all the girls  
And all the money in this world  
They don't mean sh-t, better admit  
If you can't stand behind the music

So stand up, show em how we do it  
Won't back down until I see your hands up  
Tell 'em what the truth is  
Stand behind the music

Yeah, stand up, come on let me see your  
Front row to the nose bleeders  
Hands up, if you really need it  
Stand behind the music  
No you don't stand a chance  
For a second in my world  
The same old song, it won't last long  
If you can't stand behind the music

**So that is it so yeah go read my other story A Royal Secret. Please, please review. Also I would like to know if you want Dallas to go on a date with Lucy since we all ally hates her so just review if you want me to.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guy's I am just letting you guy's know that this will be the last Chapter of Miss popular and nerd boy I'm just not feeling enough love on this story. And if you like this story please let me know I might continue it but you have to review.**

**Ally's POV**

Once I walk out of the music room and I am seen by the gang then they walk over I know they are just going to ask questions

"Why were you with nerd boy?" Cass asks

"Because he used to be my friend and I liked when he was so I wanted to talk with him." I say

"Why he is just going to bring down your rep." Dallas says

"Look I really don't give a crap, you made me stop being friends with him to be popular and the truth is I really liked Austin as a friend he was sweet and caring unlike you guys. So if you can't accept that oh well that's your problem I will be friends with him so back off." I yell then walk away.

**Austin's POV**

After class was over I went to go to my locker and I heard ally and her 'friends' talking so I stayed and listened to what they were saying.

"Why were you with nerd boy?" Cass asks

"Because he used to be my friend and I liked when he was so I wanted to talk with him." Ally says

"Why he is just going to bring down your rep." Dallas says

"Look I really don't give a crap, you made me stop being friends with him to be popular and the truth is I really liked Austin as a friend he was sweet and caring unlike you guys. So if you can't accept that oh well that's your problem I will be friends with him so back off." Ally yells then walks away.

I can't believe ally feels that way. I hated her when she went to be popular. I can't believe she still wanted to be friends with me I thought she just hated me.

**Ally's POV**

I wanted to write another song so I went to the music room to start and I found Austin there.

"Hey Austin." I say

"Hey Ally." He says

"Um...Well I was going to write a song if you want to stay and help I would not mind." I say

"Cool I would love to help." He says the I smile at him man I love how we used to be friends

"Can I sing you a song I wrote first?"

"Sure what's it about?"

"Let's see if you can figure it out."

_Everything's cool, yeah  
It's all gonna be okay, yeah  
And I know,  
Maybe I'll even laugh about it someday_

But not today, no  
Cause I don't feel so good  
I'm tangled up inside  
My heart is on my sleeve  
Tomorrow is a mystery to me

And it might be wonderful  
It might be magical  
It might be everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again  
With someone new  
It could never be the way I loved you

Letting you go is  
Making me feel so cold, yeah  
And I've been trying to make  
Believe it doesn't hurt

But that makes it worse, yeah  
See, I'm a wreck inside  
My tongue is tied and my  
Whole body feels so weak  
The future may be all I really need

And it might be wonderful, yeah  
It might be magical, uh oh  
It might be everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
Oh, but even if I fall in love again  
With someone new  
It could never be the way I loved you

Like a first love,  
The one and only true love  
Wasn't it written all over my face, yeah  
I loved you like you loved me (Oh)  
Like something pure and holy  
Like something that can never be replaced

And it was wonderful,  
It was magical,  
It was everything I've waited for,  
A miracle  
And if I should ever fall in love again  
With someone new  
Oh, It could never be the way  
No, It will never be the way  
I loved you

I finish and all he says is

"That's about me right?"

All I do is just wrap in a hug he is shocked at first but hugs back

'Yes it is."

"So our new song."

"How bout this."

_I'm like that boom box outside of your window  
I'm that De Lorean blowing past 88  
And where we're going girl,  
Won't be needing roads 'cause,  
Oo oo oo oo  
This ain't no 50 first dates._

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

This ain't no remake of a Romeo story  
Ain't no werewolf trying to steal you away  
I'll be your a-list, be the man on the moon 'cause  
Oo oo oo oo  
Me and you outta space

I'm talking 'bout starting out as friends  
I'm talking 'bout real and not pretend  
I'm talking 'bout roles of a life time  
You and I can even write the end  
Yeaaaaah

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Ooooooo  
Here comes forever, girl

Na Na Na Na Na Na _[7x]___

Let's go home together  
Play our roles forever  
Let's grow old together  
Here comes  
Here comes  
Here comes forever, baby...

Here comes forever, girl

Here comes that movie scene  
One you hate so cliche  
That moment when we kissed  
By the lake, pouring rain  
I ain't no superman  
But I can change your world  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever  
Oo oo oo oo  
Here comes forever, girl  
(Forever and ever and ever and ever)  
Here comes forever, girl 

"That's perfect." I say

**Yeah soo no just no I hate this chapter I have major writers block if you have ideas please review them please….**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything what so ever I mean really If I owned A&A I would not be on here wasting my time I would be hangin with the cast and crew….**

**~R54life**


End file.
